Winged Kunoichi
by Zwalaaz
Summary: Sakura is a princess but she is special.....she has wings. what happens when she refuses to be an experiment anymore and runs away. SakuNeji. for the ppl that read broken spirit and voted this was fairy princess but i changed things in it
1. Chapter 1

Lunar-Locket -I don't own Naruto and i also need a name for this fic so first to give me a name i like get's tha name of the story

-------------------------------------------------------------chapter 1--------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta keep running I can let them catch me" thought 13 year old Sakura.

"Princess Sakura please come back" yelled Sakura's bodyguards

"yeahhhh, not gonna happen" Sakura said

"Stop or we will force you to stop"

"How bout this you take my place in the dungeon my 'loving' parents put me in go through all the test to become the ultimate weapon get wipped,  
and then tell me if you don't understand why I'm getting the hell away from that place" Yelled Sakura

"That's what I thought, anyway this has been fun and all but I got someplace to be" with that Sakura jumped into the air unfureled her black, blue,and pink angel wings that she had placed on her during one of her many 'tests' and took off.

"fuck, her parents won't be happy to know she escaped" said one of the guards

"She'll be back, she's to weak to survive on her own" said the other guard

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - I know it was short but I was just using it as an intro to the story so the next chapter will be longer i promise

Sakura - CHA I HAVE WINGS THAT I CAN FLY WITH

LL - inner Sakura please calm Sakura down

Inner Sakura - (yawn) fine (whacks Sakura on the head causing her to pass out) I'm going back to bed

LL- thank you

Inner Sakura - no prob she was getting on my nerves to

LL- Neji please say it

Neji - please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar-Locket - I'd like to thank NejiSakuFan for the title it was the best one yayyyyyy 

Shikamaru - Lunar -Locket doesn't own Naruto

LL - look a bird fly fly away birdie

"Shikamaru-...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"God these guys are idiots" Sakura thought"do they really think I'd run away without knowing where I'm going.

"It feels so nice to fly again, sheesh the last time I was out of that dungeon and allowed to fly was over 2 years ago" she thought

"They don't want people to know about me they think I'm weak, pathetic, useless" she thought angrily "but I'll show them I'll become the best ninja ever (sigh) mom and dad brought this upon themselves by locking me in the 'cleaner' dungeon chamber, I just hope cosmos doesn't get in trouble for letting me out and giving me weapons"

Sakura had been traveling for two days when she stopped to take a break in a clearing she saw. All of a sudden three men wearing black capes with red clouds on them jumped out of the bushes and surrounded.

"well well well what do we have here, a little girl that's lost" said one of the men

"not just a little girl this ones special looks like she has wings" said another man

"wings! well now thats interesting" said the first man

"Piss off I'm not in the mod to deal with some idiots" Sakura said.

"little girl do you know who we are" asked the second

"I don't know and I don't fuckin care" stated Sakura flatly

"god dammit I don't care if she has wings or not where gonna catch ya and sell ya to some high payin' collector" said the first man

"well if ya do happen to catch me and sell me you might want to use some of that money for a grammar lesson and a bath" Sakura said yawning

"that's it" said the first guy while pulling out a shuriken, but just then Sakura disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

"what the? where did she go asked the first guy

"behind you" yelled the second guy, but it was to late Sakura had already shoved a kunai through the man's heart causing immediate death.

"who's next" asked an extremely pissed of Sakura

"impressive, but you won't get me like that" said the second guy throwing a shuriken and hitting Sakura in the leg

"wow that hurt a little, but enough games it's time for you to die" Sakura said before slamming her fist into the ground causing two slabs of rocks to come up and crush all of the second guys bones killing him.

"ow what the fuck" said Sakura pulling a senbon needle out of her arm.

"my turn little girl, and I won't lose" said the last man

"go to hell" Sakura said while flying through a set of hand signs and mumbled something under her breath.

"aww looks like it didn't work" the guy said, but just then he couldn't seem to breath like something was blocking his air flow.

"or did it you see that jutsu I used causes the person it's cast upon to stop breathing, a very handy jutsu right" said a smirking Sakura

After about five minutes the man died from lack of oxygen.

"ha couldn't even handle a li..." Sakura started, but all of a sudden she froze.

"I can't move" she though, but just then she noticed the senbon that she had pulled out of her arm had poision on the tip of it.

"Fuck" was all she thought before she passed out from the poision

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - everyone's on vacation and left me here (sob) so please R&R (sob)


	3. Chapter 3

Lunar-Locket - this one won't be that long but the next one will

Gaara - snore

Lunar-Locket - OH NO GAARA FELL ASLEEP EVERYBODY RUNNNNNN (everybody runs away)

Gaara - (opens eyes) it worked... LL does not own Naruto if she did I would probably be paired up with sakura...SOMEONE MAKE IT SO THAT LUNAR-LOCKET OWNS NARUTO

----------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama three Akatsuki where spotted heading into Konaha's forest"

"Very well send Neji and his squad to check it out" said Tsunade

"Yes Hokage-sama

NEJI'S POV

"Captain we found the the Akatsuki but..." started one of the ANBU member.

"But what" I asked with impatience

"They are all dead" he replied

"What? bring me to them" I commanded following my teammate

ABOUT 2 MILES FROM KONAHA

"How did they die" I asked slightly surprised

"The one over there died from a kunai through the heart, the one over there died from being crushed, and the one over there died from lack of oxygen" he said pointing at each person as he said what caused their death's.

"Well who killed them" I asked

"Well thats the odd thing the only other person we found was a girl about your age (13) who seems to have been poisoined, bu the thing is she has...wings" he replied

"Very funny you expect me to believe that a 13 year old girl WITH wings took out three of the Akstsuki member's" I asked

"Captain we didn't believe it either, but come see for yourself we have our medic healing her the best that he can" he said bringing Neji over to an unconscious pink haired girl with wings

"We should bring her back to the Hokage for questioning" I said

"Yes sir"

And with that we speeded back to Konaha with me carrying the girl on my back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - It's 1 a.m. I've updated 3 chapters 2 from this 1 REALLY long one from blind, your not getting anything funny so please just R&R -  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
PUDDING p


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar-Locket - I do not own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------chapter 4-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ugh that is the last time I am getting poisoiond" I thought looking around the dungeon that I was in

"Crap don't tell me I'm back in the palace, it took me long enough to get out the first time" I said groaning.

Suddenly I heard a loud knock on my cell door. I got into a fighting stance ready to defend myself if necisarry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------NEJI'S POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji what happened with the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked

"The Akatasuki where dead when we found them" I said calmly

"What? Who defeated them" Tsunade asked disbelievingly.

"The only other person we found was a girl about 13 years old with...wings" I said

"Wings? Where is she" Tsunade asked

"We put her in the dungeon in the Hokage mountain case she was an enemy. She had also been poisoined, but we had the medics extract it from her system" I said

"Fetch her for me I want to question her about what happened in the forest" Tsunade said

"Yes Hokage-sama" I said disappearing in a wave of eagle feathers

------------------------------------------------------------------------SAKURA POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened to reveal a tall boy that looked about my age with pale purple eyes.

"Who are you? If your with those guys that attacked me earlier I will not hesitate to kill you the same ways that I did them" I threatend coldly

"I am not with the Akatsuki, nor will I ever be. My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I am a Konaha ninja" Neji said

"KONAHA! Finally sheesh it took me long enough to get here. Oh by the way I'm Sakura and for now that is all you need to know" I said

"It is nice to meet you Sakura. I have been sent by the Hokage to get you for questioning, but by how you threatend me when I first came in I already know the answer to her question" He said smirking

"Yeah sorry about that, my life hasn't been a good one and normally whenever a person came into my dungeon cell at my old home it meant more painful experiment's" I said with a sad look in my eyes

"Do not worry I will make sure that doesn't happen to you here" he said in a kind voice that made me believe him.

"Thank you" I said

"We had better get you to the Hokage before she gets mad and trust me when she's mad no one is happy" Neji said laughing, but stopped when he realized he was

"Why did you stop laughing all of a sudden?" I asked

"I am a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's do not show emotion now let's go" he said harshly.

"O-O-Ok" I stuttered truly scared

NEJI'S POV

"I am a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's do not show emotion now let's go" I said harshly

"O-O-Ok" She stuttered

I could tell she was scared but I was a Hyuuga cold and emotionless so the only thing I could do was was walk away with her following at a far distance

"great I told her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and now she's scared of me because of my damn pride" I thought

"Sakura" I said stopping and facing her

"Y-Yes" she said shrinking back

"I'm sorry I did not mean to sound so harsh" I said apologetically

"I-It's o-ok" She replied

I could tell she was still scared, but I couldn't do anything to help it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------SAKURA'S POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

great the guy says nothing bad will happen to me here and he is the first person to make me scared" I thought

Once we got to the door I froze

"Sakura is something wrong" asked Neji looking at my freaked out face

"I don't want people to see my wings, hair, and eyes if they do I'll be considered a freak before they even get to know me" I said

"Wait here" Neji said

"Ok" I replied

Neji came back carrying a black hooded cape with a silver dragon on the back.

"Here this should do fine" He said handing me the cape which I put on making sure that the only thing people could see where my feet and from my nose down.

"It's perfect thank you Neji" I said.

"No problem now let's go" he said softer than before and not as mean

-----------------------------------------------------------------------STREETS OF KONAHA------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and I where walking down the streets of Konaha staring at me when..."NEJI MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GAI-SENSAI SAID WE HAVE TRAINING TODAY" yelled Neji's teammate Lee

"I realize that Lee, but I have to bring Sakura to the Hokage first" Neji said pointing at Sakura who had gotten frightend of Lee and hid behind Neji.

"Ahh, but the Hokage gave me a letter to give you" Lee said handing Neji a letter.

Neji,

Bring the girl with you to train, and if she

want's allow her to join you.

Make sure that no one see's her wings. I

have already been informed that you gave her a

cape to wear make sure she doesn't take it off.

Test her strength, but don't hurt her.

Tsunade

"Sakura according to this note you are to come train with my team" said Neji and all I did was nod

"THAN LET US GO DO SOME YOUTHFUL TRAINING" Lee said running of to their training grounds where Tenten and Gai where waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LL - I've been writing all night so no little comics about me beating up someone sorry , but please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Lunar-Locket -sry it took me so long to update I've had so much homework it's not even funny but ill be sure to update every saturday if I can.However today I will be beating up Orocimaru 

crowd - 'YAYYYYYYYYYY'

Orochimaru - do I have a sssay in thissss

crowd - NO

LL- IT'S TIME TO DIE OROCHIMARU 'grabs Orochimaru's tongue stretches it out really long ad ties it around his neck in a slip knot' I will now hang the ugly man by his own tongue. 'throws orochimaru's tongue over a tree branch and pulls'

Orochimaru - CANT BREATH

Kabuto- I'll help you lord Orochimaru

LL -KABUTO 'squeals and hugs Kabuto like a teddy bear'

Naruto - Lunar-Locket doesn't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai's training grounds

"Neji, Lee, and Hooded person glad you could make it to todays youthful training" Gai said while doing a good guy pose

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

Gai and Lee started when a girl with chestnut brown hair in two buns walked over to Neji and Sakura

"Hey Neji whose your friend?" She asked

"Her name is Sakura, Sakura meet Tenten" Neji said introducing the two

"It's nice to meet you Sakura" Tenten said

"Nice to meet you to" Sakura replied quietly.

Finally after 20 minutes of listening to Gai and Lee Tenten shouted "SHUT UP!!!"

"We should start practice since I need to see the Hokage" Neji said impatiently

"Of course now let us start with 200 youthful laps around Konoha" Gai said enthusiastically

Sakura finished 20 minutes before Gai and Lee then Neji and finally Tenten

"Ahh the power of youth in you is far greater than what I had guessed" Gai said once everyone had finished

Sakura whisperd something into Neji's ear

"She says thank you" Neji said

"Ahh so polite. Now I want you all to get a sparring partner to have a youthful spar with" Gai said before leaping away...literally

"Neji would you spar with me" Tenten asked Neji

"Sorry, but I told Sakura that I'd spar with her" Neji replied

"Ok then, Lee spar with me?" Tenten askeD

"OF COURSE" Lee said walking with Tenten to one of the sparring fields

"I won't go easy on you" Sakura warned

"I wouldn't have it any other way" replied Neji

In the end Sakura won by pinning Neji against a tree with a kunai to his throat

"I.Win." Sakura said letting Neji fall to the ground with a thud

"You got lucky" Neji said while getting up

"tch sure I did...unless you let me win" Sakura said

"As if" he replied angrily

"THE YOUTHFULL TRAINING IS DONE FOR TODAY" Gai shouted right next to Sakura's ear

"AHHHH" Sakura screamed before running off into the woods

"Great sensai you just scared off Sakura" Tenten said piching the bridge of her nose and walking off.

'sigh' "Sensai you gotta stop scaring people off" Neji said as he ran to go find Sakura

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"SHUT UP" the whole village yelled

"SAKURA" Neji yelled. It had been 2 hours sice Sakura had run off and he was starting to get worried

"SAKURA" he yelled frantically

"AHHHH" he heard someone scream farther ahead

"SAKURA" he yelled speeding ahead.

He crashed into a clearing where he saw Sakura being held up by her neck by some guy. The man ran off once he saw Neji running over to help Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok?" Neji asked a tired Sakura once he got over to her

"Yeah, I feel like I could float on air" she replied sarcastically

"Stop talking and get on my back" he said

"Yes sir" she replied while getting on his back

While Neji was running back to Konoha Sakura had fallen asleep with her head buried in Neji's shoulder and him wondering who that man was.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunar-Locket - plz R&R


	6. Important Authors Note: Please Read All

Lunar-Locket: ok this isn't a real chapter and I am sooo sorry for it but I don't have much of a choice since my computer had an um...fatal system crash hehehe but it's not my fault it's my dad's because even though I lock my computer with my own password he somehow gets in because he insisted that I need some stupid files that I had been just fine without, and right after he touches it it crashes. In fact he's been through almost 6 laptops in the last year because of all the crap he puts on them even though I tell him it's bad. Oh and the reason I was able to put this up is because I'm on my brothers computer and I can only us it between 2:30 am-7:00 am and I'm tired then. Anyway I will try to update soon since I know it's been months since I've updated ANY of my stories, but on the bright side I've got the next five chapters ready for each of my stories as well as about 20 new ones that I have come up with so YAY. Oh and I have also found a new favorite anime called Shugo Chara and have created a story for it so any of my loyal readers that like my stories as well as Naruto should go check out this show, and if you already watch it PLEASE if you know where I can find any episode 40 and up thats subbed in english PLEASE tell me. Thank you. 


End file.
